Nokama's first Bondage German
by Hornyfeet
Summary: Nachdem Nokama und Matau nun schon einige Zeit zusammen sind, lässt sie sich von ihm überreden, mal dieses "Bondage" auszuprobieren. Sie weiß jedoch nicht, dass Matau noch etwas anderes vorbereitet hat...


„Sei nicht zu grob!", bat Nokama, als Matau die Riemen an ihren Beinen festzog. Die Lederfesseln, die ihre Hände und Füße fixierten und sie so in eine unbequeme Stellung zwangen in der a´sie auf allen Vieren auf dem Boden hockte, ihren Po in die Luft gestreckt.

„Fest genug?", fragte der Toa der Luft. „Kannst du dich noch bewegen?"

Die junge Toa zg so fest sie konnte an den Riemen, doch sie bewegten sich kein Stück.

„Fest genug.", erwiderte sie. „Sei bitte nicht zu grob."

„Kein Sorge", beruhigte er sie, während seine Hand ihren glatten, blauen Hintern entlang strich. „Ich bin immer sanft. Ich würde mir mehr Sorgen über Whenua machen."

Die Wassertoa erschrak. Was konnte er nur meinen? Ihre Frage beantwortete sich selbst, als sie die vertraute, rauhe Stimme des schwarzen Toa hiter ihrem Rücken hörte.

„Hübscher Arsch, Nokama!", er lachte laut auf, dann hörte sie, wie er und Matau sich fünf gaben, bevor Matau sich wieder ihr zuwandte. Er kam um sie herum gelaufen, so dass er ihr in ihr Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Was soll das? Was macht Whenua hier?", fragte sie nervös. „Wir hatten ausgemacht, dass wir beide nur mal dieses Bondage-Zeug ausprobieren, von ihm war nie die Rede!"

„Ach, jetzt tu nicht so, Babe! Ich weiß doch, dass du eigentlich auf Dreier abfährst.", warf Whenua ein. „Und Matau hat halt mich gefragt."

„Whenua hat Recht. Es wird dir gefallen. Ist ja schließlich nur Sex."

Nokama wollte protestieren. Für sie war es nicht _nur Sex_. Bis vor wenigen Tagen war sie noch Jungfrau gewesen, für sie machte es sehr wohl einen Unterschied, ob sie nur Sex mit ihrem Freund hatte, oder ob dessen Kumpel, den sie nicht einmal besonders mochte, mit dabei war. Auf keinen Fall würde sie sich von diesem Kerl ficken lassen! Doch bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, stopfte Matau ihr einen dicken Knebel in den Mund, den er hinter ihrem Kopf schloss und ihr somit die Möglichkeit nahm, irgendetwas zu sagen.

Er küsste ihr auf die Stirn und ignorierte ihren gequälten Gesichtsausdruck. Vielleicht bemerkte er ihn auch nicht.

„Hey, ich wollte, dass sie mir einen bläst!", beschwerte sich Whenua.

„Wird sie. Aber erstmal muss sie sich beruhigen. Und das geht, denke ich, am besten, wenn wir ihr zeigen, was wir vorhaben, und wie es ihr gefallen wird."

„Klingt gut. Willst du sie dann erst einmal ficken und ich greif mir ihre Titten?"

Matau, der noch immer in Nokamas Sichtbereich war, nickte, dann ging er wieder um sie herum. Nun war es Whenua, der vor ihr auftauchte. Sein Glied war steif und er rieb es immer wieder stoßweise mit seiner rechten Hand, während er sich vor ihr hinlegte und wie ein Mechaniker unter sie kroch. Sein Penis war nicht so lang wie der von Matau, doch dafür um einiges dicker. Seine Hände legten sich nun um ihre Brüste und massierten diese langsam, während seine Zunge vor allem den Spalt zwischen ihren üppigen Brüsten bespielte. So sehr sie seine Berührung auch anekelte, musste sie zugeben, dass er gut war. Sie wünschte sich, dass er aufhören sollte, doch trotzdem wurde sie feucht zwischen den Beinen, ein Zeichen, das Matau wohl als Aufforderung interpretierte, mit einem einzigen, kräftigen Stoß in sie einzudringen. Nokama stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus. Ihre Scheide war noch immer so eng, dass jeder Stoß wehtat. Matau wusste das – eigentlich. Er stieß immer wieder in sie hinein, während Whenua seine Aufmerksamkeit inzwischen auf ihre hellblauen Nippel legte. Nokama spürte inzwischen einzelne Tränen ihre Wangen herunterfließen. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, damit sie den schwarzen Penis ihres Toa-Bruders nicht sehen musste.

„Bitte, hört auf!", versuchte sie zu sagen, doch es kam nur ein undeutliches Nuscheln heraus.

Matau schien es falsch zu verstehen, denn nun stieß er noch schneller und tiefer zu. Nokama unterdrückte einen weiteren Schrei, wohl wissend, dass er so oder so nichts bewirken würde.

Whenua saugte nun an ihrem rechten Nippel, während seine linke Hand noch immer mit ihrer anderen Brust spielte. Seine rechte Hand rieb nun an dem Schaft seines Gliedes auf und ab.

Nokama wand sich in dem verzweifelten Versuch, von den beiden Männern loszukommen, die sie gerade vergewaltigten – ja, sie hatte sich inzwischen für das Wort vergewaltigen entschieden, obwohl sie Matau den Sex eigentlich erlaubt hatte –, doch die Fesseln saßen zu fest.

Ein weiterer erstickter Schrei, einer, den sie dieses mal nicht unterdrücken konnte, entrang sich ihrer Kehle, als Whenua auf ihren Nippel biss. Sie fühlte Blut spritzen, so fest hatte er zugebissen, doch Matau störte das nicht, er stieß nur immer härter in sie hinein, bis er nach kurzer Zeit in einem explosionsartigen Schwall von Sperma kam.

Erschöpft hielt er inne, dann zog er sein Glied aus ihrer Scheide und ging um sie herum. Whenua kam nun auch unter ihr hervorgekrochen, sein Gesicht wies einige leichte Blutspritzer auf, jedoch viel weniger als Nokama erwartet hatte.

Mit einer lässigen Bewegung wischte er es ab, bevor er den Knebel in Nokamas Mund öffnete.

„Und jetzt will ich noch meinen Blowjob!", knurrte er erregt.

„Bitte...", flehte Nokama unter Tränen, als sie endlich wieder sprechen konnte. „Bitte lasst mich gehen. Ich verrate auch niemandem etwas!"

Whenua lachte, Matau erwiderte nichts. Der Toa der Erde kam nun näher und seine Hände ergriffen ihren Kopf. „Mach schön den Mund auf, Babe!"

Nokama presste ihre dunkelblauen Lippen fest zusammen und versuchte den Kopf wegzudrehen, doch Whenua hielt ihn fest.

„Matau!", rief er wütend. „Sag ihr sie soll den Mund aufmachen."

Der Toa der Luft,den Nokama noch bis vor wenigen Minuten geliebt hatte, beugte sich zu ihr herunter und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Tu was er sagt. Es wird dir gefallen. Außerdem ist er doch dein Bruder. Da kannst du ihm doch diesen Gefallen tun."

Nokama schluchzte. Matau wusste, wie widerlich sie Oralverkehr fand und hatte, nachdem sie es ihm bei ihrem ersten Mal gesagt hatte, nie wieder danach gefragt. Und jetzt sollte sie es für jemanden machen, den sie noch nicht einmal wirklich leiden konnte.

„Alles muss man selber machen...", knurrte der schwarze Toa wütend, dann ließ er mit seiner rechten Hand von ihrem Kopf ab.

Eine Sekunde lang fragte Nokama sich, was er wohl vorhaben könnte, doch dann spürte sie, wie seine flache Hand auf ihren festen, hoch erhobenen Po klatschte. Sie presste die Lippen zusammen und schaffte es so, den Schrei, der ihren Lippen entkommen wollte, zu einem leises Quietschen zu reduzieren.

Ein weiteres Mal schoss Whenuas Hand auf ihren Hintern nieder und ein weiteres Mal schaffte sie es gerade so, nicht aufzuschreien.

Matau küsste sanft Nokamas Wange und hauchte dann: „Tu einfach was er sag. Ich weiß doch, dass du es auch willst. Du musst dich nicht nur wegen mir sträuben!"

Dieser Satz traf Nokama wie ein Schlag. Er dachte wirklich, sie wollte Whenua nur keinen blasen, weil sie ihn noch so sehr liebte. Dass sie ihm nur nicht fremdgehen wollte. Sie setzte dazu an, etwas zu sagen, als Whenuas Hand erneut, härter dieses mal auf ihren Arsch herunter schlug. Die Überraschung, gepaart mit der Tatsache, dass sie sowieso gerade etwas sagen wollte, sorgten dafür, dass sie nicht anders konnte, als aufzuschreien. Whenua nutzte die Gelegenheit und rammte sein dickes Glied zur Hälfte in ihren Mund. Nokama wurde übel, als sie den schweißigen Geschmack des Schaftes schmeckte. Sie versuchte, den Kopf zurückzuziehen, doch Whenuas Hände waren zu stark. Er rammte sein Glied immer wieder in ihren Mund, ihren Ekel ignorierend.

Matau war nun wieder hinter ihrem Rücken und küsste ihren leicht schmerzenden Hintern. Sein noch immer hartes, von Sperma benässtes Glied berührte ihren linken Fuß.

Whenua keuchte erregt, als sich seine beiden Hände fest um Nokamas Hinterkopf legten. Plötzlich riss er ihren Kopf nach vorne, während er sein Glied tief hineinstieß. Seine Hoden steckten nun auch in ihrem Mund, während seine Eicheln diesen schon wieder verlassen hatte und nun in ihrer Kehle steckte. In einem pulsierendem Strom schoss Whenua sein heißes Sperma in ihren Hals und zwang sie so, es auch noch herunterzuschlucken.

Sie bekam keine Luft und versuchte, gegen seinen Druck anzukämpfen, doch seine Hände hielten sie fest.

„Sie ist echt gut, Matau!", rief Whenua, als er nach fast einer Minute seinen Penis hinauszog. Nokama brach zusammen. Sie sagte nichts mehr, dafür tat ihre Kehle zusehr weh, sie weinte nur noch stumm. Im Vorbeigehen klatschte Whenua ihr noch einmal mit der flachen Hand auf den Hintern, was sie schmerzerfüllt zusammenzucken ließ, dann folgte er Matau aus der Tür.

Keuchend brachte Nokama hervor: „Was ist mit mir? Wollt ihr mich nicht losmachen?"

Die beiden antworteten nicht, stattdessen hörte sie kurz darauf ein Paar Füße in den Raum hereinkommen.

Eine neue Stimme ertönte, dieses mal die von Nuju: „Jetzt werden wir beide etwas Spaß haben!"


End file.
